


Soup to Nuts

by AnamaryArmygram



Series: Drabble Switch! [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Community: section7mfu, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Humor, Microdot Macguffin, motor oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamaryArmygram/pseuds/AnamaryArmygram
Summary: In which Illya accepts the more unpleasant task a little too readily.





	

By the time they got to the garage, there were only two objects left in it: a pail of hardware fasteners, and a shallow pan of oil. The microdot had to be concealed in _one_ of them.

“You deal with the oil,” said Napoleon. “I'm not dressed for it.”

With a sigh, Illya rolled up the sleeves of his turtleneck. Napoleon, meanwhile, set to work minutely examining every nut, bolt, and washer in the pail.

A short time later, Illya piped up: “I'm done.”

His hands were completely clean.

“You haven't even _touched_ that oil.”

Illya cocked an eyebrow. “If she'd left the dot _in_ the oil, it would be of no use anyway: the dye would have dissolved by now. I've thoroughly checked the outside of the pan. It isn't there. So it's probably somewhere in that bucket.”

“I don't suppose you'd be willing to give me a hand?”


End file.
